Numb (Bughead Fanfic)
by missudontknowme
Summary: Jughead promised he'd get rid of his feelings for Betty, which he failed miserably. Betty has always been... the perfect girl next door. Always been in love with the perfect boy next door, who was obviously, not him. But after she went missing, everything changed. Jughead tries to save Betty from darkness, from going under. But how far would he go to save her? Vampire AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ** _Jughead's POV_**

When I was 8, I made myself a promise. A promise that I was to stay away from my best friend, and not see her ever again. It was the only way my childish heart could get rid of its feelings for her. Her name is Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper.

Betty was my best friend since we were like four years olds, alongside Jason Blossom and his sister Cheryl. Our friendship was perfect, we were the four best buddies no teachers could separate. However, it all changed suddenly.

My feelings towards Betty changed all of a sudden, and so did Jason's. Of course Jason would win her over, I thought. He had everything after all. The perfect family, the perfect personality, the perfect grades, Jason was just...perfect in everyone's eyes. To think that I could compete with him over Betty was beyond ridiculous. And Betty said it herself... "I like Jason and he likes me back. I think we are a perfect match. Jug, he already asked me to marry him! But of course, I asked him to ask me again when we're 18..."

"Jason? Well, are you that sure that he'd still want to marry you 10 years from now?" I asked, and probably failed at trying not to offend her.

"Of course! It's true love, Juggy," she proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Mommy said true love never dies and our love won't die, me and Jason's."

The date was August 4th; as we watched the sunset outside the Twilight drive-in and she giggled as she talked about Jason, Jason, Jason - I made the final decision to myself. That I have fallen for my best friend at a very young age. That I had to get over it and the only way I could was to keep my distance.

We stopped talking then.

Betty was right for most part though. Jason didn't seem to get over her, he was madly in love with her. They were the most adorable power couple at the age of 15, before Jason Blossom and his family moved to another city at 16. Betty and I still hadn't talked. We'd exchanged glances at school, but I never had the guts to talk to her again or ask her about Jason. One thing I was sure though ... she was lonely without him.

I somehow managed to keep my promise for years... Well, that was until 9 years later, when Betty Cooper went missing during Riverdale High's summer camp in the woods.

It was then that I made another promise to myself. Forget about the promise I made when I was 8. Now I have to find her. I want to find her and I will find her. I will bring her back home and I won't ever let her be lonely ever again. Even if I just have to be her best friend. Or even just a friend. That is, if she'd ever let me in her life again.


	2. Chapter 1- I'll Find You

Chapter 1

We used to play hide and seek. I used to stare at her genuine face all day, make her laugh at my silliest jokes, wipe her tears when she cries, listen to her soft angelic voice when she talks and sings, and play with her natural blonde locks like it's the most precious thing in the world. That is Betty Cooper, the love of my life.

Betty and Jason were my best friends. Cheryl too, although she and Betty didn't really get along that well. We had a great childhood years together, and I decided to let that go. Then I met Archie, he became my new best friend. He would let me stay at his place whenever something bad happens at home, for example when my parents divorced, and my mom left with my little sister, leaving me with my dad. It took me long enough to accept the fact that I have a broken family. I never talked to Archie about how I felt though, how stupid and useless I actually felt. Betty was that one person I wanted to let it all out, but she was already dating Jason at that time.

"You gonna stop staring at her or not?" Archie would tease me whenever he catches me staring at the blonde girl sitting across us at the cafeteria. "If you've got something to say to her, tell her. I bet ya she's creeped out. Your glares are murderous."

I would just laugh about it, half agreeing and half disagreeing at his statement which kind of makes sense. "It's called gazing," I would correct him, " _lovingly."_

Archie would often call me the sweetest weirdo in Riverdale High, and that he was just the sweetest weirdo's best friend. Archie doesn't know how many girls want him though, all because of his music. He isn't as popular as Jason, and obviously, Jason and his gang liked to tease Archie and I.

Betty would normally ignore us when her boyfriend and his friends come to bully me and Archie. There was only that one time when she actually came up to me to ask if I was okay after getting hit by Jason, who also used to be my best friend. That moment was very... very special but it was also wrong. At least that's how I felt it was. That it was wrong to talk to her. To answer her. To touch her. To even look at her or listen to her voice.

"Are you okay, Juggy?" Again with that nickname. Her voice still soft and fragile. The genuinely worried expression. Her eyes watery. I remember looking into her eyes with longing, forbidden longing. I remember immediately looking away from her in shame, unable to find the words to say even as I mentally tried. I remember bumping into her and running off in panic. I remember her calling my name, and how I managed to ignore her pleas to stop me from walking away from her. I remember everything about her. Every single thing about Betty Cooper and how she makes me feel.

It was at the summer camp off Riverdale High when an incident changed everyone's view of the town. It was when Betty went missing and three dead bodies of students were found buried in the woods. Betty was _missing._ While everyone was so busy worrying about their own kids and wondering about who killed and buried those bodies, I was going crazy about Betty's whereabouts. Where could she be? Could she be hurt? What if the murderer is out there after her? What if she _is_ hurt? What if something worse happened to her? What if she's dead? I thought fearfully.

Six months had passed since she went missing, the search for her had stopped. Some people think she might have eloped with someone, some people think she's dead. Her family doesn't seem to have moved on, but they were better than before. It's like they've finally accepted that Betty wasn't coming back to them.

And I didn't want that.

I had a bad feeling about it.

"To Betty. I'm gonna find her," I told my dad when he asked me where I was heading on a weekend. Dad stood up hastily, blocking the doorway with a disapproving look on his face.

"No, you're not. You're staying here," he commanded. Guess I shouldn't have told him that. Guess I should've lied.

"Dad-"

"Didn't we already talk about this, Jughead? The FBIs have already stopped searching for her. They can't find any leads as to where she could have ran off to. There is nothing at all. Which means she could have eloped with her shitty Blossom boyfriend or she's dead!" He said out loud.

"No! Betty is not dead!" I raised my voice, anger fueling me up. "And she's not the type of person to leave her family behind! You know her, dad. We both know that family is always first for her!"

"Well, how sure are you about that? You guys are not even friends anymore - "

"I love Betty, dad." I confessed, glaring at my dad and hoping he'd make way for me, because he usually does when it's about me following my heart. Instead, he fell silent. "I've been in love with her," I continued though with slight hesitation. "That's why we stopped being friends. I... I wanted it to stop."

"Jughead, I respect that but-"

"It won't stop, dad. I never stopped loving her and if I don't find her, if I never find out what happened or where she ran off to, or if she really eloped, then I'm gonna go crazy."

"I'd rather you go crazy than risk your life for a girl who doesn't even care about you."

What happened next was unpredictable, even for me. I really wanted to go so bad, so I did. I ended the conversation by punching him on his face really hard, making him stumble back as I took the opportunity to take his truck and drive. It was crazy. It was selfish. It was stupid and I know I'd get punished when I get home unsuccessful. I could already feel my fist swelling up.

"Betty... where are you?"


	3. Chapter 2: 'Found'

Chapter 2: Found

A/N: The previous chapter was Jughead's POV. This time it's Betty's. Yup! Lol. If you have any questions, ask me

 **BETTY'S _POV_**

They say that home is where the heart is, but I guess I haven't found my heart yet. Truthfully, I don't feel very much at home. It's always been like this since I woke up one day in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar people, with nothing much but a name I'm so proud to call mine (Elizabeth or Betty), everything else went missing, but they told me not to worry, that I didn't miss a lot. They said I fell off a cliff and hit my head.

"How deep was the cliff?" was literally the first question that popped out of my mouth.

"Very deep. I almost cheered and screamed hooray, thinking you won't come back to life," a redhead girl replied sarcastically. Actually, she probably meant it. With all her heart. It was Cheryl after all.

I furrowed my brows. Totally lost. Totally unamused. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"I saved you," a redhead guy butt in. He smiled. This was Jason, Cheryl's brother. He looked nicer, sweeter, than the sister. "You're back now. You're back home," he said as he touched the back of my palm, his cold temperature sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm home?"

I was glad to be home. For a moment.

Jason and Cheryl are still with me. I remember them, but part of me feels like I'm missing something. Even my memories of them aren't enough to make me feel at ease or at home. Maybe it's because I've changed, maybe it's because... I'm no longer human.

I'm not human, they say.

I don't have a heart, they say.

They say I'm worse than Cheryl.

I kill everyday to feel better, to keep myself from starving.

I am this, heartless immortal being.

I'm a vampire, we're all vampires in this house, they say.

I'm physically stronger than I was before, they say.

The angel of death, they say.

And sometimes I'm just someone who doesn't care about the rest of the world.

Maybe it's because I'm new to these feelings; the excruciating pain of blood hunger, the urge to kill and eat and survive, the feeling of loss, of missing memories and creating new ones for this new life. It's all so new. It's like a nightmare except I'm awake almost all the time.

Honestly though, I don't remember a lot from my human being days. Just that I was very close to Jason and Cheryl. That I was in love with Jason and Jason loved me back more than anyone in the world. We were a power couple, strong and popular.

Jason still loves me, he keeps on telling me.

There's only one problem though.

I don't feel anything.

Except fear.

I'm scared because my feelings won't go according to the memories I have left. I don't feel what they say I'm supposed to feel. I don't even know how or why I'm supposed to feel at home or in love. I don't know anything except the fact that I need to live. I don't even know why I want to live, what am I waiting for? What am I holding on to? Why does it matter if I live or disappear?

"Have you told Jason about that?" Cheryl once asked when I mentioned my living nightmare to her. We're not really that close. She'd give me killer glares every time Jason and I goes out to hunt. I shook my head in response and she sighed, pulling a bottle of human blood from the fridge and taking a sip before saying, "Well, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you. If you have issues, ask your lover boy."

I stared at her, opened my mouth hesitantly... "Um." I swallowed. "I don't want him to know, Cheryl. You know how crazy he gets-"

"I don't care, lil Betty." She cut me off, fury visible in her brown orbs. "You shouldn't have dated him in the first place." And with that, she finished and walked off, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, feeling unaccomplished. It was almost dawn, and I haven't gotten anything but unanswered questions and feeling lost in this living nightmare.

Then I decided to go out to hunt by myself since Jason wasn't home yet. We usually go out hunting together, but he'd been missing our date nights for days, said he'd been out looking for better places to stay. Maybe it is for the better. Maybe somewhere out there, I'd feel more at home than here.

On my way to the lake, I found a deer. I grabbed it so easily and fed on it. I've gotten used to feeding on them. Deers or rabbits or humans roaming around. I used to feel bad for them but I've gotten used to it. My compassion seemed to have been erased. Jason often has to bury them for me, which is great, at least I don't have to work on them too. Don't wanna waste my energy for some extra work. But Jason loves doing the dirty work for me (which is also why his little sister Cheryl hates me because he only does it for me). "Pathetic sister," I muttered under my breath, with thoughts of Cheryl as I laid the dead deer on the ground, leaving traces of blood on my lips and my hands. "Pathetic friend. Pathetic Betty," I told myself as I stared at my bloody hands, seeing myself and the Blossoms in it.

That's when I realized.

 _That's right. I'm just like them._

 _I'm just as pathetic as Cheryl._

 _Just as manipulative as Jason._

 _Just as crazy as the rest of the Blossoms._

 _Just a vampire._

 _The death of Riverdale._

Before heading back to the mansion, I heard something that immediately caught my attention.

Someone. I heard someone.

Someone... I smell someone.

My heart skipped a beat, somehow electrified by this new sense... probably because I believed it would be another prey, with tastier blood. I flew fast. Faster than I usually do. Eager than usual. And hungrier.

I halted when I heard a voice.

"Archie?"

It was a man's voice.

I moved closer to the tree to see this person whose blood made me jump from my comfort zone. I saw him slumped against the biggest tree, as the moonlight shone toward his sweaty figure. His eyes seemed tired as he tried to kept himself awake.He pushed the phone against his ear and called a name again, "Archie."

His voice all sounded too familiar. So I took a closer peek, dying to see his face, hoping maybe something would make sense for once. Then there it was again. The pounding of my chest went on and on, and it didn't feel quite normal. I remained on the same spot for a moment, hidden in the darkness, watching this boy's features like he was some kind of foreigner. He had a wavy hair with a darker shade of charcoal. I looked closer and noticed his eyes were the mixture of blue and green, with long lashes and a perfect shaped lips. It all seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. He couldn't be one of the humans I've already killed, couldn't he?

I stumbled back, shaking my head. _This isn't time to stop and stare. I need to do something before he brings in more people._ I thought, looking back at him in fear and anger. _I have to kill him._

"I fucking cut myself while running," he said on the phone, chuckling as he told the other line about his situation. In fact, he had a bad looking gash on his leg. Also, the blood was tempting. "No, I have no idea. I just kept on running. I thought I saw a wild dog."

 _A wild dog? Why would there be a wild dog around here?_

"I don't know, but it fucking hurts when I try standing. Care to save me? I'm like in the middle of the woods, with a lot of trees but there's this one tree I'm leaning on, it's tall and fat, the one and only, loner tree." He laughed. That laugh though...

 _Where have I heard that laugh before?_

 _No, don't be distracted, Betty. Focus._

 _I have to take him down._

"Cool, I'll wait for-"

 _Now._

In a blink of an eye, I was right before him. I had pushed him back and up against the tree, my nails digging into his neck as he struggled to get away from my grip. I met his fearful and dying gaze, hence I gave him an evil smirk I hoped he'd remember before his death as a warning not to go in the woods for fun (though I hoped he'd be dead and won't need the warning).

And then for a moment, I thought I saw something else glow in those blue green orbs. I thought he was just begging me to free him.

But I heard him choke a word before I dug my fangs against his nape.

I heard him call my name.

"B-Betty?"

And the world stopped.

 **A/N: Well well... look who she found and who found her and wait whaaaaat did I do. What can you say? Lol.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wake Me Up

Chapter 3: _Wake Me Up_

 _ **Jughead's POV**_

I had a dream last night.

It was both bad and good.

Bad because someone tried to kill me.

Good because I saw her.

The person I've been looking for.

Betty.

It was really good to see her, but to feel her nails and - wait a minute - _are those fangs?_ Nails and fangs under my skin. Literally.

So I had that dream. A dream where she almost killed me.

After that, I woke up in an eerie looking room. It was a little dark, though the room was surrounded by ancient looking lamp and different statues of black birds with blinking red lights in their eyes. Behind one of those statues, there I saw a figure with blonde hair. My eyes widened when I recognized Betty.

"Shit." I mumbled as my heart raced with eagerness, with delight, that finally, finally I found her. I was so happy, I almost jumped off the bed I was - actually tied on. "Wait what..." I looked at my arms and my feet, which were attached to the bed rails with a chain. I blinked my eyes and looked around for Betty but she wasn't there anymore. I panicked quietly, in a very unlikely calm manner, as I was unable to process what was actually going on.

"Betty? Are you here?" I asked, but all I received was an uncanny silence.

 _Oh well obviously, I'm dreaming again. Why does it feel so real?_

It is real," someone said - it was Betty's voice. Before I could even search the room for her, Betty magically appeared on the bedside table. "Your chains," she added as she looked down on me. And I just looked at her, the same gaze I normally give her when she's not looking. In fact, the moment felt so real.

 _She_ looked so real.

She looked almost the same as the last time I'd seen her. Her voice was even the same. Her hair was longer though, and she kind of looked paler, but I thought maybe it was because winter was coming in a few days.

There was something strikingly different about her blue eyes though. It was as though she was sad, distant, and cold. I wanted to hold her and ask. "Betty..." I started, a whisper, afraid she'd disappear if I was loud."Are you okay?" I managed to ask as a flashback from that dream - or last night - came back to me. There was an image of Betty covered in blood from her hands and face. "Last night..." I added hesitantly. "You were bleeding. You were hurt."

"Look who's talking," Betty said. For a moment, she looked like she was about to laugh. But then she had that same expression on her face when I first saw her hiding behind a statue. She then pressed on my wound that was swathed with bandages, as if to mocking me - _"now who's hurt? the man is hurt."_ I grimaced when she pressed harder for no reason. The sudden pain somehow woke me up from a dreamy moment.

"I tied you up by the way," she continued, as if that was something to be proud of.

"Yeah I can see that," I said sarcastically. "S-so why am I tied on a bed again?" I choked a small laugh. "Are you some kind of masochist now?" I was trying to be funny, but obviously, Betty didn't find that quite funny. She was strangely... serious.

"I'm just making sure you're not going anywhere," was her honest answer.

"That's so sweet," I gulped, surprised. I thought it was sweet. Well, that was before Betty threatened to kill me.

"You're my prisoner. You try to escape, you're dead," she explained. She tried to look scary but, for some odd reason, I thought she was hot. Betty had always been the sweet, perfect girl next door.

 _I only see another side of her in my dreams._

"Well, it is a pleasure to be your prisoner." I smiled wide, she seemed taken aback. "Oh come on," I huffed. "I went all the way here to find you, just to escape? No way is that gonna happen. Even if this is just dream. I'd like to stay here with you."

She stared at me quietly, intently, right into my eyes. Like she wanted something. Like she needed something. Answers, maybe?

"Am I actually still dreaming?" I whispered, not wanting to look away from those blue eyes that stared back at me. "Are you really...here, Betty?"

"You're not dreaming, human. Last night wasn't a dream either," she replied calmly. "I hurt you. I bit your neck, but it wasn't that bad. I didn't have to bandage it. I almost killed you though. I probably will if you don't talk honestly with me."

"...What? I'm confused- aw!!!!l" I let out a yelp when she pressed my wound, which was now bleeding through the bandages.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked angrily. "Answer me honestly."

"W-What? Why, isn't it obvious? You've been missing for 6 months, Betty-" she pressed harder. "- stop that. I care about you okay. I care about you, of course I'd come looking for you!"

Then she stopped, giving me space to breathe. "What did you say?"

"I'm supposed to keep my feelings in check, and a secret from you, so don't make me repeat things," I said. And I shouldn't have said such nonsense because it made her look even more confused.

"Feelings? I'm not talking about your fucking feelings. I'm asking why you're here. Is that your death wish, human?!," she raged.

 _I'm having such a weird depressing dream. I'm being called a human by the woman I love._

"Uh well-"

"Whatever. Don't say a word," she shot me a glare. "You are a very unlucky prisoner, so you are gonna do whatever I tell you to do. If you don't wanna die, you're staying here as my blood bag."

 _It's getting even weirder. I'm getting even more worried._

"W-what?" I almost cried. "Are you like...cancer-sick?"

"What?" She scoffed. "No you fool! That's what _we_ vampires do! Make humans our punching bags - I mean blood bags!" She corrected, seemingly embarrassed as she turned back and took a deep breath while I remained frozen, and unsure whether I should be amused or not.

"I wasn't dreaming?" I asked myself loudly.

"No, idiot. You probably think everything is a dream because you're human but now that you're my prisoner, you're gonna be regretting going into the woods for the rest of your life," she bragged as she cautiously unlocks the chains off me.

"If I'm not dreaming, then why aren't you coming home?" I looked at her as she avoided my gaze.

"Don't ask," she replied quietly.

"If this isn't a dream, then I'll probably still die if you want me to be a blood bag," I added. "One for breakfast, one for lunch, one for dinner, one midnight snack... I'll be dead in one day. Am I right?"

"Are you scared?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "I'm just glad we're talking again. I need to say as much as I can, even if it's random and nonsense. I haven't talked to you in so long, I feel like I owe you that." I smiled genuinely, still looking up at her, and I smiled even wider, when she decided to meet the loving gaze I was giving her.

"Would you rather leave me and die before you even reach that door? Or would you rather live and die a few weeks later?" She made me choose. So I had to choose wisely.

I gave her a playful smirk. "The latter. A few weeks? That's at least more than 7 days? I can live that long? Honestly, I thought I'd only last three days or less if I were still in the woods with that wild dog chasing me like I was some kind of dog bone."

She chuckled. I paused, sensing my cheeks burning up shyly. "You're a funny human," she mumbled softly. "Anyways, get up and follow me. I want to properly introduce you to my family as my..."

"Who the fuck is this?" Upon hearing a man join us by the door, Betty and I literally jumped from our awkward positions.

"Jason!" She exclaimed, and I looked at the man before us with horror and exasperation. Jason and I glanced at each other, and he had that same look in his eyes, like he was scared of something. "I was just..." Betty started explaining. "About to introduce you guys to my new blood bag."

"Your _what?"_ Jason questioned without meeting her gaze. The intense look in his eyes were glued on mine like he wanted to secretly kill me behind Betty's back.

 _None of these is making any sense. Why is Jason here? Why did Betty say she's a vampire? Am I in some kind of supernatural kind of dream? This doesn't feel like a dream._

 _But both of them are here._

 _Jason and Betty._

"I caught him and he was about to bring more people in," Betty continued. "So I decided to take him. He could be useful."

"You decided to take him _in_ here when you could've just-" Jason paused, letting me guess what he was just about to say.

"Kill me?" I guessed, blinking somehow innocently. His silence proved me right.

"Betty," he called. "Outside," he ordered as he motioned for Betty to follow him. When she didn't, he grabbed her by the arm rather forcefully, so I knew I had to do something.

Or maybe I was wrong to make a move.

"Hey don't touch her like that," I interjected and pulled Betty back, surprising her. When I mentioned Jason's name she seemed even more surprised. Well, that day itself was full of surprises. "Look, I have no idea what's happening here, and I'm confused as hell. So do you mind explaining what's happening in here? Did you kidnap-"

"Shut the hell up and let her go. Also, mind your own business," he stated in the most manipulative way possible. I had no idea what was happening to my body, but I strangely froze when he said that. It was like I had no control over my body and I couldn't quite think or see clearly after that. Then I felt something painful on the back of my head which had me falling onto the floor like a broken doll. I was still half-awake for some odd reason. Dad was right, I'm a hardheaded person. "I'm sorry bro but I had to do that," I heard a voice spoke and it was definitely a male, who had an alien voice in my spinning head.

Then another voice broke in and I couldn't be more emotionally and physically disturbed. "Archie," a female voice called the man who I later recognized as my other redhead best friend. "You didn't have to do that," the girl told him.

"Of course, _I did."_

 _ **A/N: to aussiebornwriter, thank you for the very first comment, I really appreciate it. Heheeh. I didn't know how to reply to your comment so I just decided to write it here lol.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading everyone! this must be confusing to y'all. But you'll see why this is happening later. P.S. This chapter is not a dream, it's real (in this fanfic). Jughead just thought it was a dream because he didn't believe in vampires. Pls excuse my wrong grammar and spelling.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe Not Tonight

Chapter 4: Maybe Not Tonight

 **Betty's _POV_**

"Jason, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, watching Jason turn his back on me and face the window. I could sense how tense he'd become after the encounter with the dark haired human. I wanted to embrace him and make him feel better, but I felt like I would only make things worse.

Jason Blossom was my boyfriend at that moment. I died before, and when I woke up, he was there. He saved me. He turned me into this... a vampire, an immortal being. I learned that he was my boyfriend before I became a vampire. I learned that we'd always love each other ever since we were little kids. So I'd always remind myself that I owe this man everything.

 _My life._

For he had saved me, he gave me an opportunity to live for as long as I want. It didn't matter if I have feelings or no feelings for him, because maybe I was just as lost as the others when they first turned into vampires. Maybe I was foreign to the feeling that I was supposed to feel for him. And all those maybes in my head? I wish I could tell him, but every time I questioned everything and then looked into his eyes, I'd get scared and I'd step back cowardly.

I shook my head and took a step forward to get closer to Jason. Then I began, "Jason, why are you mad? Do you know him? That human?"

I waited for an answer. It took him almost a minute to respond and face me with a much calmer expression then. "He just...we just...we used to go in the same school. We used to be friends," he clarified. "He's not someone we can trust anymore."

"Wait, used to be friends?" I asked, puzzled. "From what I've seen back there, it looked like...like..."

"Forget about what you've seen. I know better. He's not someone we can trust. Do you wanna know why?" He sounded annoyed. I shook my head, almost admitting defeat when I noticed him holding back his tears as best as he could. "...because he tried to steal you away from me, Betty," he lamented with a tear falling across his cheek, then he turned away from me, as if he was afraid I'd see his vulnerable side. "He tried to break us apart," he continued. "He told you lies about me, and y-you- you didn't want to believe him. You wanted to see me and confirm. You were crying when I saw you and t-then you crossed the road and...and there was a car heading towards you. I...I wasn't able to stop it, Betty. I'm sorry." Then he met my gaze, and I didn't hesitate anymore. I wrapped my arms around him, hoping it would make him feel better, to let him know how much I care about him.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'm okay. Everything's okay now."

That night, Jason had hoped I'd make a final decision not to keep the dark haired man. He'd hoped I'd either get rid of the man or compel him to go back to his town and forget everything he'd seen in the woods.

But instead, my curiosity over this dark haired man grew even bigger every single day.

I had no idea why I didn't want to let him go, but I knew one thing. This boy is special. He could be someone I need. He could be someone that I've been waiting for. Someone who could give me the answers that I need.

And Jason doesn't need to know that I've made up my mind since that night; that I was gonna keep the dark haired man by my side, whether it was for my own advantage or his.

I couldn't sleep that night. I waited until morning to check on my prisoner. I made sure no one was following me, especially not Jason. I went down the hallway and into the lower ground cell where they kept the man locked up. I breathed out as I faced the door and mentally practiced what I was going to say once I'm inside. After a few seconds, I opened the door and saw him moping on the ground like a little puppy who'd run out of ideas to find his human - and I was _his_ human.

He looked up at me and the apathy I'd seen in him a few seconds ago faded in a glimpse. In my eyes, he just looked... genuinely overjoyed. And it was somehow flattering.

"Am I dreaming again?" He croaked.

I hid a smile behind my poker face and shook my head no before closing the door behind me. "Can I touch you?" He asked again. "Or at least poke your forehead."

At that moment I thought, _Wow he really has guts._ Normally, my victims wouldn't even dare talk to me like we're friends after they'd found out what I am. They'd just beg and beg and cry and die.

"What's your name?" After a long awkward moment of just standing there at the door, which was a few meters away from him, I eventually managed to ask him.

It took him a while to answer, as if he couldn't I had asked. Perhaps, it was because I was supposed to know his name.

"...Jughead," he answered. "Jughead Jones."

I stared at him, unamused. Honestly. I was expecting something else. Maybe a fancy name like Jason's. Something like James, Aaron, Sean, Jacob, Edward, or you know something that doesn't mean _stupid._

But that is his name. I had to ask him to repeat it for me and it was still Jughead Jones. I had to laugh. I literally almost cried and forgot who I was, what I was supposed to be. He stared at me in awe, and he smiled as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

After a few minutes of literally dying of laughter, I stopped and apologized. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe that's actually your name. It's no wonder you're stupid..."

"Well, yeah... me neither. My parents' creativity went a little over the top or maybe they just hated me a little too much," he joked.

Upon hearing that, my smile faded. I bet I also sounded uncontrollably sad. "Your parents? Your... mother and father?"

"...Yeah," he mumbled hesitatingly and for a moment I wished I still had my parents with me.

But "...Oh," was all I said.

And then he asked: "Do you at least...remember your parents?"

I was about to say no, because truthfully, I've had no memories of even my parents ever since I woke up from the dead.

Instead, I lied to him and myself. "Yeah, of course. In fact, I've already met them."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't they ask you to come back home?"

"They did. I said no, that I... I already have a new home. It's obviously not with them." _Wherever they are._ "And I love it here more." _Only because I think I don't belong anywhere but here with the Blossoms._

"You do?" He asked, his blue green eyes somehow search into my defenseless soul. He looked at me as if he knew I was lying.

I gulped, somewhat guilty. "Anyway," I began. "That's not why I came here. I'm hungry, so get up and follow me. I'll bring you to Toni and she'll tell you what to do." I told him before heading out, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden invasion of my feelings.

I waited for him in my room. I was just staring at an old photo of me and Jason from when we supposedly first started dating, back when I was still human. Jason and I were both smiling in the picture. We looked in love, but it wasn't convincing enough. _I_ wasn't convincing enough in that picture, or at least I thought so.

"Breakfast is here, princess." I heard _Jughead_ came in and talked, a little too enthusiastic than he should be, as he placed a bag of blood on the side of my table. "I offered two bags, but she said you're not a heavy drinker and I _tried_ to believe her. In the end, I lost. Either way, if you need more, you are more welcome to bite me, my princess."

I didn't say anything. I just thought about the things Jason told me that other night, the things he said about Jughead. I just thought about whether to believe him or not. If it were true, then I thought about asking Jughead why he had to do what he had to do, to try and break Jason and I apart. I wanted to ask him if he knew the real meaning my smile in the picture. I thought maybe he would know better than I will ever will about myself.

I almost forgot he was still there standing beside me, looking at the same picture as I was. "Jason," he mumbled softly. "The perfect boy next door. Betty Cooper's Prince," he added. "Always been. Always will."

I looked at him intently, with so many questions in my mind like a puzzle so far from being solved. I wanted to ask him:

 _Have I always been in love with Jason?_

 _Did he really come into the woods to find me?_

 _Why did he do it?_

 _Who was he to me before I became a vampire?_

I was supposed to feel superior to him, to be more evil, manipulative, insensitive, and everything like The Blossoms. But the moment had me confused. The moment of being suddenly lost in his blue green eyes made me question the world I lived in again. It made me more cowardly, more soft, more so not Blossom, more... _me._ I could've easily compelled him, manipulated him in a way that Cheryl does to her boyfriends, killed him in the most brutal way like Jason does to his preys, but I didn't. I couldn't.

That day Jason visited me in my room while Jughead was still there, watching me drink his blood from the bag. Jason didn't even care to greet him or me, he just approached me and pulled me into his arms, and then he kissed me and I wanted it to be over so bad. I wondered how it would have felt it wasn't Jason kissing me. What if it was a complete stranger like Jughead?

Jughead was still there when it happened. I didn't see his face, but he must've felt bad. Before Jason finished, I saw him leaving. I saw his back facing me. I saw him drifting away and I saw myself trying to reach out to him, not knowing why. I just did. It was one of those moments when I do something unusual, something not even myself could fully comprehend.

That night I couldn't sleep. I didn't feel like going out or leaving my room to drink like I usually did. I was just staring at the ceiling, imagining Jughead's reaction when he'd seen me kiss Jason. I wondered if he supported it or not. I wondered if he was happy for us or not. I wondered if it hurt or not. I wondered if he wanted to get away from me or not. I wondered if I disgusted him or not. I wondered if I was thinking about him because I believed in Jason or because I used to care about him when I was still human. I wondered if he wanted to go back home or keep on being my blood bag. I wondered if he was telling the truth or if I simply wanted to believe what I wanted to be true.

By the time I heard Jason leaving the house to do stuff, I got up from my bed and stood in front of my door hesitatingly.

 _'Jason, the perfect boy next door. Betty Cooper's Prince. Always have and always will.'_ I remembered Jughead saying and I thought, " _how about me? Who am I? Who do you think was I to Jason before I turned? Who was I to you?'_

Even if I couldn't ask him everything that I need to know... I needed at least one of so many questions I've kept to be answered, without forcing him to spill it.

Upon deciding that one question wouldn't hurt, I went back to his cell... only to be met by an unpleasant sight. I found Jughead was laying almost lifeless on the ground. "J-Jughead?" I fretted. "Jughead, are you awake?" No answer. For a moment, I didn't know what to do. I thought he was dead because I couldn't hear him breathing and when I touched him he was unusually too warm, but I guess I was only being hysterical. I couldn't hear him because I was talking too fast, panting too loud, and moving too much. And _I shouldn't be,_ I knew that. But _I was._

"Betts," he said quietly, weakly.

"Jughead! Oh my God... you're awake," I exclaimed, feeling a little less anxious once he became conscious. "Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? What should I do? You're not dying are you? You're just a little sick, right? Is there anything that I can do, huh? H-h-how do you treat a sick human being?"

"Betty," he called my name again, this time with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that," I chided, swallowing down my sob. "Don't tell me that I should know what to do because I don't know what to do, Jughead. All I know is how to fucking kill so stop laughing like that when you know you're dying." I raised my voice so drastically, before becoming soft again once I heard him wince in pain and saw him clutch at his stomach. "Jug...Jug, what's wrong? Jug, hey, hey, look at me," I muttered as I cup his face to look at me, afraid I'd lose this stranger without even knowing his side. "I'll bring you back home and you're gonna be better, okay?" I tried to reassure him and myself as I made a promise that I'd return him to his home since I got scared of him dying alone by being used as a blood bag. I was about to leave to call for help when he grabbed my arm and stopped me...

"I-I'm h-hng-gry..." Jughead spluttered, his eyes closing exhaustedly as the smile on his face reappeared childishly. I froze, my mind processing the indistinct words he'd said.

Then he hugged me and his warmth made me feel so ... peaceful, as if it just took my anxiety away. "I'm okay..." he whispered. "Just... need.. h-hamb-urger, f-fries, coke..."

I widened my eyes.

"And Betty," he added softly.

To make it clear, what he said was: 'I'm hungry. I'm okay. I just need a hamburger, a fries, a Coke, and Betty.'

That night have been one of the most meaningful night I've had in so long. That night I felt something different, something I had never felt before I was turned. That night I almost decided to let him go for his own good. I left him in the woods and contemplated about calling his dad from his phone which I had kept since our first encounter. My plan was to get his food from Pop Tate's and make sure he eats and then I could compel him to forget about everything he had seen in the woods and go find his dad in town and go home like nothing happened. Or I could compel him to forget everything, leave him there, and have himself figure out how to get out.

I kinda followed the plan. Maybe not so. I went to Pop Tate's to get Jughead's food. I went back to the tree where I had asked him to wait for me, half-hoping he'd be gone out somewhere with his own family before I get to him. However, when I got there, he was still there, sleeping soundly instead of escaping from me or the rest of the Blossom vampires. Part of me was disappointed, yet the other part was, I was just really glad that he didn't run off. "I wouldn't trust me if I were him," I chuckled at myself as I walked towards him and woke him up. "Stole as much as I can so you can eat as many as you can," I told him before sliding down next to him.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, taking the bag of burgers in his arms.

"Don't be. If you're hungry, just let me know. I need your blood so I need you to be eating a lot."

He looked at his burger carefully before starting, "Hey Betty..."

"Just eat."

"No, I have to tell you first." He insisted, forcing me to look back at him. "Do you...do you really not remember me? Cheryl said you lost some of your memories after dying."

I bit my lower lip, thinking carefully of what to say that wouldn't seem suspicious. "It doesn't matter," I muttered somewhat incoherently. "I think I remember enough. The important ones at least..."

"Would you let me help you? Can I try to help you recall things before you were turned? You know maybe, there are some things, maybe people, who might've had a huge or even a small part in your life. Maybe you need it. Maybe you'll like it."

"No-" I tried to interrupt, yet he went on.

"Memories are like movies and Betty Cooper loves movies. You've always _loved_ watching movies," he said as if to remind me.

"Jughead, Jason..." _wouldn't like it. This. What you're saying. What I want to believe. "_ Jason and I..."

"...are in love with each other," he finished my sentence. "I think everyone knows that very well. But this isn't about your relationship with Jason, Betty. This is just about you. I don't want to break you guys up. If he's the one that you love, I'll respect that. I'll support you. But I know you were lying when you said you've met your parents, or even your sister." He talked too fast yet it was all so clear and my eyes widened in surprise when I heard I also have a sister. "I know you want to meet them. I know you want to remember them and I think you should stop avoiding that. There's no point in running away from your own family. It's not about being different and not belonging, it's about having a real family who can make you feel complete."

"You don't know anything about me, Jughead." I lowered my head, mentally denying everything he'd said.

 _But he's right. I do feel incomplete. I feel lost and disturbed. I feel like there's something missing in me. It's easy to think that I could admit that, but it's not at all easy to do._

It was like Jughead knew me more than anyone, more than Jason, or more than I did.

"If you just let me in," he whispered as he placed his cold hand on mine, squeezing it tighter, reassuringly.

I tried to avoid his gaze. I tried to listen to Jason's voice in my brain like I always did, but Jughead's melting gaze and silence were louder than those cowardly thoughts and I felt so helpless. It took me almost a minute, or perhaps more, to take my eyes off of him and breathe. "Okay," I said.

"Okay?"

"Let's give it a try. Slowly, bit by bit. You are in charge of helping me bring my memories back," I told him without looking. "But of course we have a curfew. You're only helping me when Jason's not around. I don't want him going crazy when I'm not home."

"Deal." I heard him laugh softly, and munch on his sandwich. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, and I noticed how his skin had somehow brightened up with color from his cold pale look earlier that night. He looked genuinely contented. "You want some?" He then offered me a burger when he caught me staring.

I shook my head disgustingly.

"This used to be your favorite," he smiled.

 _Tempting,_ I thought.

"I'll try it then!" I decided and grabbed the burger from him before he could put it away.

"Wait, I don't think it's good for vamp-" but it was too late, I bit it. Swallowed it.

And it was disgusting.

"Well..." he laughed nervously. "Do you like it?"

I shot him a glare and I felt a tear falls down my cheek. "No not really," I mumbled. "Cheryl was right."

And then upon seeing my tears, he panicked.

"Oh shit. Spit it. Spit it out now!" He cried, taking the leftover burger back in his grip.

"It's okay, I'll throw it up later," I suggested.

"What if you get food poisoned?" He fretted.

"Well, it's already in my system."

"What?! Fuck. This is all my fault-"

"Jughead," I began, placing both hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving and panicking uselessly. "Chill," I continued. "I'm already dead, remember?"

"There's nothing to fret about. If ever, you should be happy if I die. There'll be no Betty feeding on you," I joked.

"...I don't want that."

I blinked, speechless for a moment. "People on their right mind would."

"Well, I'm not on my right mind. I don't want you to die. I don't want to... I just..."

"I won't. I'm a vampire, remember?" I smirked and was taken aback when he pulled me into his arms without warning.

"I've missed you," he sniffled, his voice less than a murmur. "I'm glad you're here..."

Part of me wished he was lying. The other part? I was just glad to know I truly wasn't alone because ' _he's here.'_

I had so many plans for him that day. I was going to set him free; until I decided that maybe, _maybe not tonight._

 _He's different. Not only because he's human. It's because he's unique._ _He's kind and pure. He makes me feel great. All these feelings, energies I've never felt before. He makes me feel something indescribable and I like it because it's so new to me. It's so magical and real._

 _And I want to continue feeling this way. So maybe not tonight, no not tonight, I won't let him go._

 _ **A/N: sorry this was kind of late and boring T_T but hiii lol. Are you still reading this? Hehe. So I was going to make a Jughead POV to explain Archie and Cheryl's side but I've decided to have Betty's POV just to have alternate narrators by chapters. So yeah! Next chapter should be Jughead's POV, he'll talk about Archie and Cheryl and what happened after this chapter hehe **_


End file.
